


俯首称臣 17

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	俯首称臣 17

17.

王俊凯努力压制住心中隐隐升起的心虚感。干笑两声。

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……karry那么小，懂什么叫喜欢啊？”

王源表情严肃：“真的，他老偷亲我，手机里不是我的自拍照就是偷拍照！”

“可能他只是觉得你傻不拉几的好玩。”

“哼哼，王俊凯……”王源眯了眯眼睛。忽然扯了一边的嘴角，边邪笑，边凑近他。抬头对上他的眼睛笑个不停。

漂亮的脸蛋忽然靠近，王俊凯不禁收紧瞳孔，垂眸盯着他打量。王源的嘴唇因为刚才亲吻而变得湿润晶亮，唇角的弧度也有点诱人。“干，干嘛？”王俊凯的视线像是黏在了那双精致的索吻唇上似地。末了，还忍不住咽了咽口水。

我去。

没事生那么好看干嘛？

看看那小嘴，看看那眼睛，看看那鼻子，看看那眉毛。

难道真的是天生来勾引自己的吗？

不然自己怎么会光是看着他的脸，心脏都会砰砰乱跳。

好想吻他啊。

王俊凯想。

当然，身体永远要比大脑行动的快。

兔兔早在面前摆好，就等下嘴吃了。要是放过这大好的机会，他还是王俊凯嘛？这不，头一低，没等王源反应过来，那双甜甜软软的嘴唇就被他含住了。王源没调戏完他不乐意，呜呜呜地推拒反抗，却被他直接按住了后脑勺，搂在怀里亲。动作霸道而不容反抗，力道却是轻柔呵护。

对方猴急的模样让王源忍不住笑出了声，也不再去想别的了，主动张开嘴去迎他急切的舌尖，带到嘴里轻轻吸吮。手臂也柔柔地环住他的脖子，配合着王俊凯搂着他腰的动作，踮起脚尖迎合他。

他的主动让王俊凯很兴奋，一边发出愉悦的低笑，一边轻轻咬他的唇肉，宽大的手掌顺着王源的衣摆探入，摩挲着那细腻光滑的背肌。

王俊凯周身的alpha气息将王源牢牢笼罩起来，王源被他吻着吻着有点迷醉，手掌触及到的肌肤更是像着了火似地灼热滚烫。王俊凯的味道熟悉又好闻，总是让他充满了安全感。他随意的触摸都会让他感到兴奋舒服。好久没见到他了，仔细回想上次的亲密接触，似乎都像是一个世纪之前的事了。遥远而悠久。

没办法，上次发情期来的太凶猛。估计是以前克制多了，终于爆发出来时，犹如火山爆发般猛烈！那干柴烈火的劲头，如果不是王俊凯这种在军中训练过的练家子，可能还真搞不定。每天除了做，就是做。光是想想那几天的疯狂场面，王源都止不住的脸红。

简直就是荒淫无度啊……

“宝……”王俊凯顺着王源的脸颊吻到耳后，嘬了一口他白润的耳垂呢喃道。

“嗯？”王源发出细小的喉音。

“好想你。”他收紧了双臂将王源抱的更紧。

王源抓着他头脑勺的发丝，有一下没一下的把玩，眼睛都笑弯了：

“我也是。”他嗅着王俊凯身上好闻的香味，心情好得不得了。

“为了报答你上次的吉他表演，我准备了惊喜给你哦。”

“什么惊喜？”王俊凯赶紧放开他，桃花眼亮了一片。

“等着~”

 

 

待王源带着神秘的笑容上楼之后，好久都没下来。王俊凯坐在客厅那边都等的有点着急。心里却不受控制地开始心猿意马起来。本来想当场就把他给办了的。可是王源说有惊喜，让他等等。于是他只好先放弃扒光王源的想法，硬着小兄弟坐着干等。

惊喜？

还能有什么惊喜呢？

哎哟喂———

王俊凯咧开嘴，坏坏地自顾自笑了起来。他双臂大张，翘着二郎腿靠在沙发背上，大爷似地仰头大喊：“源儿~好了没啊？”

自然是没人回他。

王俊凯一想不对，王源那丫不会是故意整他把他晾在这边睡觉去了吧？他抬手看了看时间，起身上楼。

 

“宝，你到底在干……”王俊凯不耐烦地推开主卧门，抬眼看到坐在床沿努力系领结的人，傻眼了。

王源穿着蓝白相间的长袖水手上衣，白色的及膝短裤，光着两条又白又细的小腿坐在床沿晃悠，可能本来还挺悠然自得的，结果一见他突然出现，整个节奏都被打乱了。瞪着葡萄般的大眼睛望向王俊凯，小嘴都变成了个O型。手指还停留在胸前系领结的动作上。水手帽歪歪地扣在脑袋上，可爱的不得了。

卧槽卧槽卧槽———

王俊凯的大脑顿时被一阵“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我家源源怎么会那么可爱啊啊啊啊”的尖叫弹幕刷屏，脑袋里立马浮现出王源穿着水手服蹦蹦跳跳的可爱模样，光是脑补都被萌到不行。

整个人都当机了。

“啊啊啊啊不是说了让你等一会儿了嘛———”王源赶忙抓起放在旁边的配套中筒袜往腿上套，结果一只袜子才穿好，另一只才松松垮垮地套了一半，便被王俊凯扑倒了。

大概是因为衣服的原因，王源抱怨的声音在他的耳朵里，都像是细细软软的撒娇声。哼哼唧唧地跟只小奶兔没什么两样。又软又甜。

王俊凯双臂撑在他的两侧，俯身低喃：“宝宝……你怎么会那么可爱？”像是叹息，又带着点苦恼。

王源被他盯得有点害羞，双颊都浮上了红晕。紧张地眨了眨水汪汪的葡萄眼，不知道该回答什么。过了好一会儿才转移话题似地摸摸头顶：“啊，帽子掉了。”

王俊凯知道他是不好意思，心想反正心急吃不了热兔兔，便低笑了声，托着王源把他抱起来坐好。王源今天特别乖，怎么摆弄他，都软绵绵的不反抗，像个娃娃一样撑着床垫坐着。大眼睛忽闪忽闪，别提多可爱了！王俊凯被他萌的心肝都颤，抓起掉落在床上的水手帽，往他脑袋上一盖，然后露出了虎牙。

“宝宝，今天怎么那么像小兔子？”王俊凯捏了捏他白嫩的脸蛋调笑。

王源拍开他的手，瞬间没了乖巧的样子，炸了毛：“呸，小爷再怎么样也是小豹子！你才是小兔子呢！”

王俊凯赶紧顺他的毛：“好好好。你才不是小兔子行了吧？”

“这还差不多~”

“你应该是小狐狸。”王俊凯凑过去吧唧一口。刮刮他的鼻子笑道：“狡猾的小狐狸。”

就是小狐狸啊。

不然怎么会那么轻易的，就偷走了自己的心呢。

简直太狡猾了。

王源笑笑，似乎还挺满意这个称呼：“好吧~勉勉强强接受了。”他摊手。

“所以不要妄想欺负小狐狸哦，小狐狸可精明叻！”接着，他又龇牙咧嘴地朝王俊凯摆了个鬼脸。

王俊凯望了眼那两条小细腿上一高一低的中筒袜坏笑：“哈哈哈哈……袜子都不会穿的小狐狸吗？”

王源低头一看，瘪嘴嘟囔了两声。然后大大咧咧地把腿搁到王俊凯腿上抱怨：“还不是你突然进来了，吓我一跳！”

王俊凯盯着他小腿与膝盖露出的那块莹白肌肤，眼神发直。不知为何，忽然觉得有点干渴。大概因为是Omega的原因，王源身上的体毛几乎淡的看不见。皮肤又滑又嫩，还奶白奶白的。整个都像是从牛奶里捞出来似地香甜可口。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，手抚上那块滑腻的肌肤，眼神深沉：“那我们就脱掉吧……”

说完，便微微使力，拽下了那让他不爽了很久的中筒袜。虽然穿着非常可爱，可是挡住他宝贝白嫩嫩的小腿了，不要也罢。

王源缩了缩小腿，光着那只没穿袜子的脚丫抵在王俊凯的胸口前，咿呀咿呀的笑的花枝乱颤：“哎呀呀，大色狼！大色狼！”

王俊凯抓住他捣乱的脚丫，顺着洁白细腻的小腿一路舔吻上去，引来他怕痒的嘻嘻声，眼睛都笑出了泪花，亮晶晶的，像是一汪倒映着漫天星辰的湖泊，清澈明亮。

这幅乖巧可人的模样，就是禁欲和尚都忍不住吧！

下体被他勾引的快要爆炸，手掌控制不住地往宽大的裤腿往里面摸，王源大腿根部的嫩肉软的不得了，他色情地一路揉捏，直到那圆润Q弹的小屁股。这一摸，才发现不对劲！底下居然光溜溜的什么也没穿，不禁令他大吃一惊！咧着虎牙去舔吻他的脖颈，拍了下他白嫩的小屁股，声音慵懒又充满了欲望：“好啊，居然连内裤都不穿？到底是谁色啊，小坏蛋。”语气却是兴奋十足。

王源脸红着扭过头，不说话。

王俊凯不在意的笑笑，用手指顺着缝隙去按揉那紧闭的穴口。Alpha和Omega的标记是双向的，完成最终标记的Omega，通常只要闻到对方想要求欢的气味，就会立马进入发情状态。王源早就被他的alpha气息搞得七荤八素，现在是手也软，腿也软，小穴更软。那容纳alpha出入的通道早已自动分泌出合欢的蜜液，微微翕张着等待他另一半狠狠疼爱。

“宝宝，你湿的好厉害啊……”他利索地扒掉王源的裤子，小心地探入手指。穴口已经足够湿润，他便放开了动作，去寻找记忆中的那个敏感点。内壁热情的不得了，才进了一根手指，就争先恐后地包裹上来，又热又软。刺激地令小小凯都止不住地一跳。

快感从后穴电流般地冲进大脑，王源眼前顿时一片空白！只能不由自主地扭动身体，抱着他的脖子，连声音都带上了哭腔：“你好烦！唔……要做快做！”

他现在被王俊凯搞得一团糟，可那家伙全身上下，除了西装上稍稍弄出了点褶皱外，一点事也没有。一边是衣冠楚楚，一边连裤子都被扒了个精光！这让他的心理非常不平衡。可是下面又空虚的不得了，光是手指根本达不到他想要的感觉，他需要更大更粗的东西才能缓解Omega发情时的需求。

于是他只好用两条细腿夹着王俊凯劲瘦的细腰磨蹭，一边再去扒他的西装外套，催促他快点，再快点。

不能满足自家Omega的alpha，不是好alpha。这句至理名言，王俊凯一直放在心里。

今天王源也太可爱了！本来什么都不做就已经可爱到了前所未有的地步，现在居然还主动穿了那么可爱水手服来挑逗他！不知道每个男人的心中都有一个制服play的春梦嘛？简直想立马就把他操哭！让那张清纯至死的脸庞上，除了为他欲仙欲死的表情以外，再也想不到其他的东西。这才不枉他憋了那么多天的欲火。

王俊凯的右手在下面努力耕耘，左手也没有闲着。他不舍得脱掉水手服，毕竟那领结还是他家小少爷刚才亲手按照红领巾系法系的呢。系的再难看他也喜欢。脱了多可惜啊。于是他只好一把掀起蓝色水手服的下摆，唇舌顺着小巧可爱的肚脐一路亲上去，吸吮出一个又一个暧昧的小草莓，埋在王源的胸前对着那两颗小小的乳头又吸又舔，没一会儿，就被他玩的红红肿肿的了。他还嫌玩的不够尽兴，抬起头对喘息不停的王源说：“宝宝，咬住。”王俊凯拉起水手服的衣摆放到王源面前。

脱了不就好了嘛！

事真多！

王源嗔了他一眼，却还是很听话地张开小嘴衔住了衣服。

洁白细小的小兔牙糯糯地咬着衣服的下摆，露出了从胸口到小腹的一大片雪白肌肤，与胸口那两朵被他舔的水润红肿的小花形成鲜明对比。明明是如此清纯的打扮，王源的眼尾却透着令人窒息的媚色，眼睫纤长，微微眯起的模样，似是故意在打乱王俊凯的步伐。

他哪能不知道呢？看王俊凯的充满欲色的桃花眼就明白，那丫的有多喜欢他现在这幅打扮。就连呼吸都要比平时粗重好几份。真不枉费他腆着脸去网上搜索alpha最爱的情趣play top10。

王俊凯亲了亲他的鼻尖，奖励地说：“兔兔真乖，哥哥请兔兔吃胡萝卜。”

王源大脑一片混乱，连转动的速度都变慢了。他细细地喘着气，直到身下那滚烫的肉棒抵在穴口，他才恍然大悟———王俊凯口中的胡萝卜是什么。

“唔……不是……不是兔兔！”他摇头否认。

王俊凯恶劣地用龟头在穴口轻轻地戳刺着，偶尔进去一个头，却又很快退了出去，咧着坏笑说荤话刺激他：“不是？哦。那宝宝没有胡萝卜吃了。”

“你讨厌……！嗯啊———”

王俊凯连招呼都没打，直接扶着硬到不能再硬的小兄弟长驱直入。敏感的肠壁被撑到极致，甚至还能感受到肉棒上凸起的青筋，在他的肠壁上摩擦着，止不住颤抖着打了个哆嗦。操的王源连声音都变了调。

性器被裹得紧紧，爽的头皮都发麻。王俊凯已经忍了太久，忍不可忍，无需再忍，一进去便是大起大落地顶撞，脑袋里被快感逼得发狂，只想先熬过这阵磨人痒意再说。

“呃嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”王源死死地抓着他的背部，尖叫，呻吟。

寂静的房间里，顿时只留下粗重的喘息，难耐的呻吟，还有那暧昧的黏稠水声。OMEGA的甜香和情欲的味道交织，令人血脉贲张。

过了好一会儿，王俊凯才稍稍缓下了速度，不怀好意的在王源耳边呵出热气：“还说不是兔兔。不是兔兔的话，那你现在是在吃什么啊？说啊。嗯？”说完，又是提跨一顶。

“嗯啊……”粘腻的呻吟声从口中漏出。王源羞耻的捂住嘴。

这该怎么回答？

这根本没法回答啊！

“你去死……呜呜……嗯啊———!”王源羞愤地一口咬在他的肩膀上。

“嘶———”肩膀上传来一阵刺痛，不算太疼，反倒是引起了他征服的欲望。果然兔子急了还咬人呢。王俊凯毫不在意地笑笑，继续调戏道：“我去死了，谁来满足你啊？”

他摸摸两人的连接处，手指沾着湿漉漉的体液按揉会阴，引得王源猛地颤抖，胯下的性器摩擦着王俊凯的腹肌，爽的直流水。

“看，那么贪吃的小嘴。除了我，还有谁能让你吃饱？”他低头嘬吻王源红润的嘴唇，边操，边去撸动他的硬挺。

双重夹击下，王源彻底失去理智了，生理眼泪从眼角流下，在王俊凯颈窝撒娇似的蹭：“嗯嗯……舒服……好舒服恩啊……王俊凯……王俊凯好棒……”

他诚实的叫床声实打实满足了王俊凯身为alpha的自尊，心里身体都爽到不行，便更加狂风暴雨的大力抽插起来，每一下都又深又重，狠狠擦过内壁最敏感的那一点。

王俊凯最爱王源被他操到双目失神的模样，此刻他咬着嘴唇，呜呜呻吟的可爱模样，不知道让他有多兴奋。只想插得深点，再深点，恨不得把王源整个都吞吃入腹。

屋内的热度持续升温……

最后，两人在房子的各个角落都玩了一遍，一连解锁了好几个姿势，直到那件清纯可人的水手服上沾满各种可疑液体后，才终于平息了战事……

 

两人躺在偌大的双人浴缸里，享受着浴缸自带的按摩效果。王俊凯帮王源清理完刚才内she 留下的精y e后，让他靠在自己怀里，挤了洗发香波帮他洗头。淡粉色的液体沾了水后，在头顶揉出厚厚的泡沫。王源的体力恢复的比平常Omega都快，这不，才休息了一会儿，已经可以欢腾的玩浮在水面上的泡沫了。

他从水里伸出双脚，踏在浴缸的边缘踩泡泡。莹白的脚背被温水泡的变成了淡淡的粉色，从脚踝到足弓的弧度，都是那么的玲珑有致。王俊凯一边小心翼翼地防止香波的泡沫进到王源的眼睛里，一边眼睛又忍不住直勾勾地盯着那双漂亮脚丫，咽了咽口水。

不行不行，王源明天还要上班，忍住……忍住……

爱是克制……爱是克制……

他努力压下yu火。捏起放在旁边的喷头，调好水温后，帮王源冲掉了头上的泡沫。

王源却像是发现了他的不对劲，突然笑眯眯地转头，轻啄他的下巴。

王俊凯：“怎么了？”

王源盯着他上下起伏的喉结，笑的很坏：“亲一下。”

王俊凯低头在他唇上啄了一下。

王源对他的敷衍有点不满，整个人都转过来，搂住他的脖子，胸口贴胸口的送上嘴唇：“要这样的亲亲……”尾音就这样渐渐消失在交缠的唇齿间。

似乎每次做完之后，王源都会变得特别粘人。可是他却爱极了他这幅模样，根本无法抵抗。只好任他这样勾他诱他，甘之如饴。

不过吻着吻着，王俊凯忽然觉得身体热的有点不对劲。这感觉不像是yu火焚身的状态，反而是像……

不会吧！？

他猛地睁开双眼，惊恐地发现，视线里的王源开始慢慢变大。

不。

不是王源变大了。

是———

他变小了。

王源觉得抱着的人的大小有点不太对劲，奇怪的眯开一条缝隙。映入眼帘的却是……

Karry。

而对方正在用那双天真无邪的大眼盯着他，眨巴了两下。

天啦噜！

这这这……是发，发生了什么？！

他赶紧放开抱着对方的双手，惊吓地退后靠到另一端的墙壁上。他感觉他扶着墙壁的手指都在颤抖！等彻底反应过来后，终于忍不住崩溃地放声大喊道：

“卧槽——— Excuse me？？？？？？”


End file.
